My little pony: The King of Madness My take on season 5
by RamDOm1321
Summary: A dark force is rising above Equestria, and Celestia is not who we think she is. An alicorn named Madness and his friends, Elizabeth and Conner, he plans to stop this evil. He has a crown, an ancient relic of old, that makes him more and more insane each day, and Celestia might have the advantage. What more is that he keeps encountering a pony that knows a few of his secrets.
1. The start of an adventure

**RamDOm1321 proudly presents…**

**The King of Madness!**

_?_

Our story starts off in a strange void. We see a white alicorn with a rainbow mane and tail with a sun for her cutie mark and with her there was another alicorn that has a blue coat with a black mane and tail, and a moon for her cutie mark. Their names where Celestia and Luna, both are princesses. They were arguing about something. "Celestia, you can't do this! It's evil! You would be a traitor to us all!" Luna cried. "Sister, I thought you would understand why I'm doing this." Celestia said while looking over a map spread out on a table. "Well, apparently I don't!" Luna yelled. "Luna, calm down, this is for the sake of the future." Celestia replied. "It is not! Killing off the rest of the alicorns?! That's inhumane to the limit! Besides, what would your citizens think?" Luna said. "The other alicorns are insufficient and are useless. Me and you however, we are the only alicorns that matter!" Celestia yelled while her eyes flashed at Luna. Luna remained quiet for a little. "Sister, is that what you really think?" Luna replied tearing up. "Yes, that is exactly what I think. Now if you try to stop me I will freeze you in stone too." Celestia threatened. Luna started crying. "If that's what you want…" Luna said walking away.

_In Equestria…_

We start off in the everfree forest with a black alicorn with red eyes, black coat of fur, black hair, black tail, a saddle bag, and a red crystal as his cutie mark. He was wandering the forest for no reason. He stops walking and pulls out a black crown with red crystals all over it. It was gift that was giving to him from Zecora, but he didn't know why, but something tells him he should keep it safe. All of the sudden the ground shakes and he drops it and it breaks in half. "What the-?" He was cut off when something hit him and knocked him out.

_Later…_

He woke up in a hut with native artifacts; herbs, a brewing pot, and a zebra with golden bands around her legs and a swirly mark for her cutie mark (if zebras have cutie marks, correct me if I am wrong). "Zecora?" Madness said. "Ahh, you've awoken. But a crown, you have broken." Zecora said, glaring at him. "Look, it wasn't my fault. An earthquake happened randomly and I dropped it." He replied. "I know, but a crown you owe." Zecora said. "I'll try to get it repaired, ok?" He said. "Ok." Zecora said. And with that, Madness walked out the door.

_Later, in ponyvile…_

Madness walked around looking for a pony to repair his crown that he broke. He went all over the town, but no luck. Finally we he was about to give up, a blue unicorn with white and blue hair and tail and a hammer as her cutie mark and Madness bumped into each other. "Oh, I'm sorry, this was my fault. I wasn't looking and-". Madness cut off the blue unicorn. "It's ok, but do you know somepony that can repair this?" He said bringing out his crown. "Oh my that looks pretty. Oh! Off topic. Well, lucky for you, I am a pony that can repair it!" She said pointing towards herself. "Well, can I have your name?" Madness asked? "I'm Elizabeth Rosemary, and you are?" She asked. "I'm Madness." He replied. "What's your last name?" she asked. "I don't have one." He replied. "How come?" She asked. "I don't know…" He said walking forwards a little. Elizabeth was questioned by this but then realized he had wings…and a horn. "Are you an alicorn?" She asked. "Yes. Why?" He replied. She was amazed by this. "Oh my gosh, this is my first time meeting an alicorn. OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!" She was hopping around him. She finally calmed down. "So, where and when will you repair my crown?" Madness asked. "I can repair it now, but it won't be ready until tomorrow." She replied. "Ok. That will do. Have a good afternoon." He said. He walked off to town center, wondering where he would sleep (Yes, he is an alicorn, but he has no home. Deal with it.). When all of the sudden Elizabeth ran up to him saying, "You don't have a place to live in, do you?" Elizabeth asked. "No, I don't." He replied. "Well, if you want, you can sleep in my house if you want." She so generously offered. "Ok, if you say so."

_Later…_

He was sleeping on Elizabeth's couch, when all of the sudden he heard, being an alicorn he has very good hearing, the door open. He thought it was Elizabeth entering so he didn't want to wake up, but 12 minutes later he woke up to yelling and breaking sounds. He looked around and saw the place being robbed, and he sprung into action! He punched one Unicorn that had a wallet in his hand with a magic hand he summoned, and with his magic he grabbed a hammer on the ground and whacked another Pegasus pony robber with it. And he walked up to the other pony (which was an earth pony) and glared at him. "Where is my crown?" He angrily asked him. "She has it." He said, fearfully. He looked to his right and saw an alicorn with a saddle bag, with his crown in it. He knocked out the earth pony with just…one…slap to the face. He then sprinted to the alicorn and chased her into the entrance of the everfree forest. "Why are you chasing me?" She asked. "Why are you stealing my crown!?" He asked. "It's not yours; it's an ancient relic that belongs to the three main alicorns!" She said. He glared at him. "Who am I?" He said sarcastically. "Wait, are you…..Madness..?" She asked fearfully. "Yes, I am, now hand me my crown!" He commanded. "Make me!" She said sprinting off into the forest. Madness went chasing after her, and used his magic to pull off the cloak she was wearing, only to reveal nothing. The pony had just poofed, disappeared into nothingness. He glared and panted. All of the sudden he remembered Elizabeth. He teleported back to her house just to see her lying on the floor, with blood dripping from her mouth. He just stared at her lifeless body. He walked up to her slowly and kneeled down beside her. He started crying a little, he whispered to her, "I'll never leave you again…" he then used a spell to preserve her until he got revenge on who had killed her. He thought it must have been the robbers, but he needed his crown first before he could resurrect her. He then left the room and headed to Canterlot to ask the princesses for help.

**A/N: Alright! A new story! And, my friend, Flaming Star87, is going to be writing a story based off of mine (more like mine is based off hers, because she told me to post mine before hers, but I digress! (Whatever digress means)) She will be posting a story that has the history of hers and I stories. Oh, and before I forget…HAPPY PI DAY! (I participated in a pie eating contest today, it was good)**


	2. The search for awnsers

**Chapter 2: The search for answers**

We see a light purple Alicorn with purple mane and tail with a streak of dark purple and a sparkle for her cutie mark laying on her bed reading a book about Equestrian history, but this one was updated with even more history, like when three Alicorns dominated the world and helped the ponies survive. She was very intrigued by this book because she heard that it had to go through Princess Celestia 35 times until it was published, also it had even more information that she never even thought existed! She got to the middle with a section called, 'Ancient Alicorn artifacts', when she got to a page that had information about a black Alicorn that wasn't in the last section, The Alicorns of the past. She was interested in this Alicorn because it said he had a dark history, and that he wanted to overthrow Celestia and kill her, saying something about she will never be victorious when she tries to freeze the other alicorns. She was interested in this. 'Maybe this is why the other Alicorns are gone…but Celestia couldn't have gotten rid of them…right?' She thought. She read more about this Alicorn and found out that his artifact, a black crown with red crystals all over it, had strange and mystical powers, given to him by Zecora's ancestor. There was, however, no other information about the crown. She was pondering what powers it had when she heard knocking on her door. A cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail flew in through the door and was really excited. "Twilight! Did you read the new Daring Doo book? Oh it's so awesome! And what makes it even more awesome is that I'm in it!" She yelled very energetically. "Yes Rainbow Dash, I have read it, but remember, we were all in it." Twilight explained. "Yeah I know. What'cha reading?" Rainbow asked. "I'm reading the updated book of Equestrian history. And I'm finding many interesting things in it. Like how the three main Alicorns helped the ponies survive, and how all the Alicorns were gifted with artifacts that represented them and held mystical powers." Twilight replied. "The three Alicorns? You mean that old filly tale? Come on Twi, the book must be fake." Rainbow joked. "But we would Princess Celestia herself send me this book herself?" Twilight sarcastically asked. "Wait, she sent you this herself?" Rainbow asked. "She even showed up at my door and gave it to me herself." Twilight replied. "Whoa, then this must be real, but who is this 'Madness character?" Rainbow asked. Twilight turned around and saw her reading it. "I don't know, I just started reading about him." Twilight replied. Rainbow just stared at the book reading about 'Madness'. "Twilight, you might want to read his simplified info." Rainbow said worried. Twilight read and well, I tell you what she saw anyway. It said that he was evil, insane, and wanted nothing but, well, nothing. He wanted there to be nothing in the universe. Twilight was worried with this. She turned the page too see if there was more about him, but it showed a light purple Alicorn with zebra styled marks on her, and she had homemade wings. She read about her and saw that she was Celestia's worst enemy. 'So many enemies of Celestia…' Twilight thought. "Well, I'm going to go home now and going to get ready for Rarity's party." Rainbow told Twilight. "You go do that. I'm going to read on a little more." Twilight said as she smiled and read on. She read more about this 'Darknika' character and found about her artifact was an amulet that had the ability to transcend time and travel through it. She really wondered where all the artifacts had gone, and wondered if Celestia and Luna had artifacts. She also wondered if she would get one since she was an Alicorn AND a princess. But she shoved that idea aside because she would probably get her own kingdom, which she hoped she didn't, because she would probably be a great leader, she just didn't think she was ready for it. She heard another knocking at the door. She went to open door and when she did, there was a mail pony there. "Delivery for Princess Twilight Sparkle." She said. "Please Derpy, you know to call me Twilight. "Sorry, keep forgetting that." The grey Pegasus mail pony said. She opened the package and she got a potion, like the one when she had to return the elements of harmony. There was letter that came with it too. She read the letter, and looked at the potion. The letter was from Zecora, and it read, "Dear Twilight, if you wish to find out the truth about the Alicorn's disappearance, make the potion glow blue, and then drink. I cannot guaranty that you will be safe, nor can I guaranty that you will be able to come back. But I want you to go to the past, and help Madness save the Alicorn's from Celestia and take the Alicorn artifacts from her. She has frozen the Alicorns in stone, and will try to do the same to you and Cadence. In the past, you will meet many of your friend's ancestors, and maybe even meet your own. Time will freeze here when you go there. Twilight, I wish the best of luck on your journey. Please save them, Zecora." Twilight was confused at this. 'First of all, isn't changing the course of history full of consequences? And second of all, why would Celestia do this? She looked at the potion. 'Only one way to find out.' She thought. She used a spell to make it blue, and popped off the lid to it. She then took a sip of it she her heart stopped beating for a second. She then chugged the whole thing she fell down unconscious on the ground.

_?_

Twilight woke up on the road and saw that she was in the past. She didn't recognize any pony, she saw that some of the buildings were very different from those of her time, and she saw a house, more like a workshop, with a broken widow. She went up to the house and saw a crime investigation going on. She saw shattered glass on the floor, a hammer on the ground, and a blue pony with blue hair with a streak of white in it. Her cutie mark was a hammer, and she was a unicorn. "Hey, that pony reminds me of Colgate…" She spoke out loud. "Colgate? I never heard of a pony named 'Colgate'." One of the crime investigators commented. Twilight saw that there was a hammer next to a work bench with a red crystal shard. 'Interesting…' She thought. She walked out and let the investigators be. But they didn't notice that she took the crystal to examine it. 'I'm not stealing it…just borrowing it.' She thought. She continued to walk, when she came across the center of town, she saw a dark blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail, and a rainbow iris as his cutie mark. He looked like he was eating food. 'Yep, defiantly in the past.' She thought. The Pegasus looked really familiar, looking a lot like Rainbow Dash. She walked by him and looked for Madness, after all, she's supposed to help him 'stop' Celestia. She still doesn't understand why she would do this. But she still wanted to find Madness. She just kept walking and walking for hours, she was nearly at canterlot. She saw a faint black glow, and trotted up to it. Sure enough she saw a back Alicorn with dragon wings, red strange crystal cutie mark, and marvelous red eyes (wait what). 'Just like the book.' She thought. "Uh, excuse me mister, who are you?" Twilight asked. The pony just stood there. "Uhh…who are you?" She asked again. The pony stayed silent again, but his expression was that he was a little annoyed. "If you want to know fine, I'm Madness, third main Alicorn, happy?" He said. "Uh, yeah, I am." Twilight awkwardly replied. "Do you mind if I accompany you?" She asked. Madness raised a brow at her. "Reason?" He asked. "Um…I heard that you are an Alicorns and, I would like to accompany you." Twilight said. "Fine, but you will stay silent when I ask the Princess. Okay?" He asked. "Sure." Twilight was really nervous. She was going to meet the Princess Celestia of the past. Will she know her? How will she react when she sees me? So many thoughts were going through her mind when Madness stopped her. "Stop, we're here." He announced when she looked up and saw the gate with two guards there. "What is your business in Canterlot?" One of them asked with caution. "I'm here to see the princess." Madness answered. "Hey, aren't you Madness?" The other guard joked. "Yes, I am. And this is no joke." He growled. "Sorry, I didn't notice the dragon wings that you had!" The guard joked. The other guard laughed. Madness got angry. "How dare you joke about me?" Madness yelled. "Uh, we didn't mean it. Who's the other Alicorn with you?" The guard asked nervously. Madness was thinking of an excuse to make her. "She's uh, she'-""I am Jennifer Sparkle, from Ponyville." She said. It was clearly a lie, but she had to keep the present safe. "Well, if you're just a simple person from Ponyville, why are you an Alicorn?" The guard asked. "Well, I came here to discuss political issues." She lied. "Political issues?" The guard asked with suspicion. "Yes, political issues." She said. "Well, then by all means, welcome to Canterlot." The guards said in unison and bowed to them. They walked to the palace. They stayed silent most of the way. "So, what's your real name?" Madness asked. "Um, it's Twilight Sparkle, and back from where I come from, I'm a princess." She said. "Princess? Of which kingdom?" He asked. "Um, none right now." She asked. "How come? All alicorns have their own place to rule." He said. "Well, not me." Twilight sighed. They stayed silent for a little more. "So, do you know the Princess?" Madness asked. "Who doesn't?" She asked. "Well, I was wondering if since you're here to discuss, 'political issues', you must know her as a friend." Madness said. "Well, yeah. In fact, I'm her student." She said. Madness raised a brow at her again. "Then you're not here to discuss political issues?" Madness questioned. "The truth is, I'm from the future, and that I got a letter to help you." She confessed. Madness stayed silent for a few seconds. "Do you know if she knows of a black crown?" Madness asked. "Um, no, I don't." She replied. She knew what crown he was talking about. When they got to the castle it had been two hours. They entered and saw four guards standing there guarding the way to the princess. "We would like to see the princess." Madness said. "Only people that she is expecting can come in." The guard said. "The princess wanted to see so we can discuss political issues." Twilight said. "Ok, you can come in." The guards said. They walked in and the guards closed the door. "Who's there?" The white Alicorn asked. "As you can see, I am busy." She said. "Hello, Princess Celestia. I am Jennifer Sparkle and he is" "Madness. I know. So, Madness. Finally decide to show up eh?" The white Alicorn asked. "Look, I don't know what happened, but I'm only here for my crown." Madness stated. "Your crown? I don't know where it is, but I do know that I need it." Celestia said. "What for?" madness asked. Celestia signaled for the guards to leave. After they left, she began to talk. "I need it to finish my plan." She said. "Same with the other artifacts." She continued. Madness was worried about this. "Celestia, do you know what you're doing? What is your plan?" Madness asked. All of the sudden, they see a shadow slowly come from her throne. Celestia looked at it. "Oh no…" She said. An Alicorn rose from the shadow, and she opened her eyes. The pony was reviled to be…a pink Alicorn with weird mechanical wings with a zebra design on her. "Darknika!" What are you doing here?" Celestia asked. "I came here to visit my mother." Darknika said. She looked behind Darknika and saw Madness and Twilight. "So, who's that?" Darknika said. "That's Madness." Celestia said. "Where's my mom?" She asked. "Your mother is in her room." Celestia said. Darknika walked upstairs. Madness glared at Celestia. "What are you planning?" Madness asked with anger. "Why should I tell you?" Celestia asked. "Because I care for this world!" Madness yelled. "If you cared about this world, you would've never have left us!" Celestia boomed. "Guards! Take these two away!" Celestia yelled. Five guards came out through the door. Twilight tried to put up a fight, but they knocked her out first. Madness was able to put up a fight, but only until more guards came. The guards carried them away to the dungeon, and Celestia chuckled. "Just you wait Madness, all of you other Alicorns will be gone, and then I can rule without any problems!" Celestia said grinning.


End file.
